In oil wells that are produced with the use of Electrical Submersible Pumps (ESPs), coiled tubing may be used to deploy the ESP. In some instances, the ESP power cable will be contained within the coiled tubing. Installation and retrieval of the coiled tubing and ESP requires access to the electrical cable in the coiled tubing, i.e., extending from the open end of the coiled tubing, in order to connect or disconnect the power cable. In the event of a failure of the coiled tubing, resulting in pressurized fluids inside the coiled tubing, that access would be compromised, and the system integrity as a whole would be compromised. Therefore, it may be beneficial to augment the coiled tubing deployed ESP system to allow for a connection and disconnection of the power cable from a position external to the area exposed to pressure within the coiled tubing.